<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Shifty Lizards and Angry Magicats by demiboy_demon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439331">Of Shifty Lizards and Angry Magicats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon'>demiboy_demon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Hehe get it? Because they’re a shapeshifter :D, M/M, Multi, crackfic, i think at least, shifty :D hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after the war, once Double Trouble and Catra are in Brightmoon, they begin to display some... uncommon quirks? If anyone had begun to forget that our animalistic friends aren’t human, they’ll be there to remind them with their wacky hijinks. </p><p>This fanfiction is comprised of loosely related one-shots that have one thing in common; Catra or Double Troible showing their non-human sides. It contains background catradora and glimbow, as well as references to other canon ships throughout the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glimbow - Relationship, Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), background catradora - Relationship, background entrapdak, background glimbow, background kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio, catradora - Relationship, entrapdak - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being queen was hard, even though the war was over. Glimmer’s dad was a big help, as were Bow and Adora, but ruling a whole kingdom during the aftermath of a inter-galactic war was no small task. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hordak was remorseful, and was doing everything he could to help with post-war efforts. Entrapta wasn’t suing Perfuma for ableism, thank god. Catra was a lot of fun to have around and kept Adora from getting in her own head. Check, check, triple check!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On paper, the post-war efforts were going great. So why was Glimmer so stressed? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, yeah. Because she had just gotten COVERED head to toe with.... something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had started innocently enough. Glimmer was going to look for Adora to discuss how She Ra could help de-hoarde the village of Sparkletopia. Usually when Adora was missing during meetings, she was hanging out in a broom closet with Catra. The wholesomeness of said hang outs varied, and recently had been hovering around the downright lewd end of the spectrum, but Glimmer really need Adora for this meeting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened door after door in her search, and came up empty each time. Armour, food, clothes, armour, weapons, weird shrine to Danny Devito, shoes, clothes, weapons... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh!” Glimmer cried, “Why do we have so many closets?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glimmer threw open another closet and was immediately knocked to the ground by a mountain of pointed, green objects. Some of them were large and covered in dried blue goop, some of them small and shrivelled up like old meat left in the sun. Glimmer was, to say the least, disgusted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell?” She shouted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Double trouble poked their head out of the doorway next to the closet. “Oh! I see you’ve discovered my closet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glimmer pushed the objects off herself and stood. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">are </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">these things?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tails, Darling.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...what.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, I’d be happy to explain. In fact, I was hoping you’d ask. You see, during my time in the crimson waste, I discovered that I have a gift. No, not acting- though I can see why you’d assume that. I am quite skilled at theatre. But the gift to which I’m referring is a physical one. Yes, that’s right! A regenerating tail. Perfect for a rouge lizard like me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Double Trouble, will you get to the point?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Certainly, darling. Every time my tail regenerates, I snap it off and store it in my closet for future pranks and sexual endeavours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For... what?! You’re telling me these used to be a part of you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, do keep up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh! Ew! That’s.... </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>ew</em>! </span>
  <span class="s1">Ugh! I need a shower.” Glimmer stormed off to bathe, giving up her quest to find Adora. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what?” Double Trouble called behind her, “You’re just going to leave me here to shove all these back in here myself?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glimmer ignored them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, some people. I suppose some will never understand the art that is my life.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adora would have to wait. Glimmer’s new top priority was getting any residue of tail off her- and asking someone why Double Trouble was still around- and anything that was in the way of that would have to be addressed later. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People moving out of her way as she ran to her bathroom was just another perk of being queen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Magicatnip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before Catra joins the good side, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio want to cheer her up. What better way than to put catnip in her food?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, Kyle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just saying that drugging Catra is pretty risky. I mean, she sent Entrpapta to Beast Island for fucking Hordak-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not why she sent h-”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What will she do to us if she finds out about this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie rolled her eyes. “Come </span>
  <span class="s2">on.</span>
  <span class="s1"> You can’t say you haven’t noticed how uptight and stressed she’s being. She needs to unwind. For her own good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rogelio roared. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">And it’ll be really funny. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly!” Lonnie agreed, “It’s also hilarious. Either the cat nip works and she gets a fun night, or it doesn’t and she gets some brownies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But we don’t even know how to make brownies! I don’t think you’re thinking this through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’ve been thinking this up for months. That’s how long it took to find catnip seeds, grow it, and dry it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we could figure out a different way to help her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, because she’s sooo good at accepting our help. I’m telling you, this is the only way. Are you on board, or are you saying you don’t want brownies?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“......Fine. I’m in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Catra’s lab (was it a lab? Lonnie wondered,) was dark and cold. Several of the glass objects in the room were shattered. Debris littered the floor like the dried tears on Catra’s shirt. Lonnie decided not to mention any of this. Catra wasn’t very good at having her issues pointed out, which Lonnie knew from experience, and from the claw-scar on her left thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Catra,” Lonnie called out into the room, “Kyle, Rogelio, and I made you something. A-a gift. Are you in here? It- It’s kinda creepy in here, to be honest. I’ll just come- ACK!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Jeez,” Catra laughed, “You sure scare easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, because having you silently standing behind me while I shout for you wouldn’t terrify anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Not my fault you trespassed in my office.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This is an office?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. What about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh.... nothing. Rogelio, Kyle, and I made you these brownies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck is a brownie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s like a brown ration bar with a chewy texture. They’re sweet and taste like chocolate- whatever that is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you trying to poison me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?! No! We just wanted to do something nice for you since you’re such a great force capt–”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Catra punched the wall next to her and snarled. “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fine! I’m lying. We made them for you because you’re always stressed and we thought these might help your attitude. Eat ‘em or don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want your poison.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie raised an eyebrow and took a bite of one. “See?” She said through the brownie in her mouth, “Not poison. Take them and work on your manners, m’kay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Catra opened her mouth to protest, then shut it when Lonnie shoved the plate in her hands. Lonnie left, then stood out of Catra’s line of sight and watched as she took a bite of a brownie. Hook, line, and sinker.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie came back an hour later to a disappointing sight. Catra had eaten all her brownies, but the catnip hadn’t affected her. She was still storming around her ‘office’ angrily, screaming at Scorpia about god knows what while Scorpia tried to calm her down. It wasn’t working. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie took one look at the situation, decided she didn’t want to be a part of <em>that</em></span>
  <span class="s2">, </span>
  <span class="s1">and turned around to check back up on her boys. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie hadn’t been sure whether or not the catnip would affect Catra. After all, it was catnip, not magicat-nip. But what she hadn’t been expecting was for it to affect <em>Kyle.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, Kyle never did what people wanted him to, and was manically chasing a sunbeam while Rogelio lay on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kyle, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kyle turned his head to her. She saw his mouth was foaming and his eyes were dilated larger than she had ever seen human eyes. He snarled, then ran toward Lonnie. She slapped him across the face. “Knock that out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kyle’s head turned when it was slapped, and when it turned back, Kyle looked far more chill. He fell to the ground and stared up at the ceiling. “Woah.... has that pipe always been there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie turned to Rogelio. “Um... do you know what’s happening here? Did something do this to him, or did he just snap like a dry piece of tinder all on his own?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rogelio roared a series of roars. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>He got like this after eating a brownie. Must be the catnip. Isn’t it cute?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie nodded. “Damn. I did not see that coming. It’s cute, but... how?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Maybe it affects humans, too, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Rogelio said. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie shook her head. “Can’t be. I ate more than he did, and I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rogelio shrugged and lay down on the floor next to Kyle. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I’m sure it’s fine. Weirder things have happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lonnie considered this. It was true that weirder things had happened in the fright zone. Just a few months ago she had been transported to an alternate universe because of a portal... so this wasn’t really too big a deal in comparison, Lonnie decided. So she followed suit and lay down on the floor with Rogelio and Kyle and wrapped her arms around them (as far as she could, at least. Rogelio was a big dude.) </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even though the brownies hadn’t affected Catra, the day wasn’t a total loss. Now all Lonnie had to do was figure out what she would do with all that extra catnip.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While stuck in a boring meeting, Double Trouble schemes how to leave early.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does anyone have anything to add about the Beast Island restoration efforts?” Glimmer asked, placing a toy soldier on the map, “Hordak will be leading it since he and Entrapta live there, but as I said, we’ll all be pitching in.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you get your hair like that?” Frosta shouted, raising her hand and bouncing up and down in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glimmer’s eye twitched. “I just brush it and it goes like this. Any questions about this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm,” Adora asked, “How will we be getting there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will teleport us.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about the financial impact-” Spinerella started.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Double Trouble sighed and stopped listening. This was the most </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>boring</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">meeting they had been in since their time in Horde Prime’s ship. At least here people were willing to ask dumb questions. That was always funny, as was Queen Glimmer’s eye twitch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Double Touble was beginning to regret volunteering for representative of the Crimson waste. They assumed it would be more exciting and get them free air travel, but so far it was just meetings that they only half payed attention to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Double Trouble popped a bug in their mouth as they thought. Micah had given them some at the beginning of the meeting and everyone had looked grossed out until they remembered Double Trouble was a lizard. That had been really funny, seeing their faces contorted in various levels of disgust. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s it! Double Trouble thought, That’s exactly how I’ll get out of this meeting. If they’re too disgusted to prevent me from leaving, I can go back to my day-to-day life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But how... </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Double Trouble occupied themself thinking of ideas for a few minutes. Hm.. maybe they could pretend to die. That would be fun. But was it gross enough? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They licked their eye. Maybe they–</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agh!” Bow screamed, “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh! Finally something interesting. They looked up to see what everyone was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oddly enough, everyone was looking at them. But what had-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, Double Trouble realised. My eye. Humans get weirded-out when reminded that you aren’t one of them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They decided to feign confusion. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing!” Glimmer snapped. “Can everyone just focus?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Certainly,” Double Trouble said, placing their elbow on the table and their head in one hand. They licked their other eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bow squeaked and tried to conceal his disturbance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The queen seemed to realised no one was going to get any work done while this was happening. “Double Trouble, you’ve done a great job. Why don’t you take the rest of this meeting off?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Double Trouble placed their hand over their heart. “Oh? Why thank you. I think I will.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye my dear friends, I will see you again in the next life.” They strutted out of the room, waving to everyone as they did. Now all they had to do was figure out how to get out of the next meeting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paperwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god!” Bow cried, “This.... this is too much!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glimmer’s head snapped up at the sound of her husband’s peril. She teleported to him in a haze of sparkles, even though he was only in the next room. There was no time to waste. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scene before her was confusing. Glimmer had been expecting a rouge villain or maybe a spider, but was instead greeted by two of her close friends: Bow and Catra. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s.... going on?” She asked, eyeing her friends. Catra had the type of smirk on her face that only Catra could get; Bow was wearing his own trademark facial expression, an expression that said ‘I am very upset but am trying to hold it together because I am the stable, happy one. I am in therapy working on how to tell my friends I am unhappy but at the moment I have lapsed back into my ways of pretending to be okay. I am not very good at it, though, and it is obvious I am upset.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glimmer was aware that this was a lot to say in a grimace, but it wasn’t as if it was up to her what Bow said in his facial expressions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Bow,” Catra drawled, “What’s goingon?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bow took two deep breaths. “Catra, I know for a fact that you knew I was reading that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Catra feigned confusion. “Reading what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“ Bow’s voice cracked. He took another deep breath. “I was reading that book, then you walked up and layed on it and now I can’t read it and I really need to find out what happens next!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glimmer frowned. This... was not an emergency. She had teleported in here for nothing. Thank goodness she didn’t have to ration her teleportation anymore, because that would be a very disappointing waste.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With another flash of sparkles, Glimmer went back to her work. It was boring, and her eyes kept reading the lines over and over again without absorbing the information. She decided to go get some hot chocolate and then take another crack at it when she was hydrated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Brightmoon cooks said hot chocolate was mostly sugar and didn’t count much toward hydration, but Glimmer pretended she didn’t hear them. She was paying them for their cooking skills, not their health advice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glimmer decided to walk back to her office instead of using magic. The longer she was away from the tedious paperwork the better. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alas, the walk felt like it took no time at all, as walks often do when you wish they wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe now that Glimmer had taken a break she would be able to focus, she thought as she looked back to her paper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laying there on her paper with her trademark smirk was Catra. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>